


summers lovin'

by polariis



Series: Requiem of the Goblyn Queen [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, aggressively anti-scottjean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polariis/pseuds/polariis
Summary: Madelyne Pryor doesn't get her happy ending. She knows she will never be enough for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cause i like being sad ex dee

ACT I - MADELYNE 

 

Madelyne Pryor looked into those goddamned sparkling eyes, fiery with passion and authority, and fell head over heels for the devil that is Scott Summers. 

She didn't know why she was stupid enough as to dare to flirt with him, like an invisible ballroom dance. Careful steps, stolen glances of swelling desire, hours and hours of scribbling down poetry that embodied her utter wanting when she looked at his glowing smiles, like he was afraid to laugh lest he lose his solemn façade. 

She thought it would be very nice to see him smiling at her. 

And so, they fell in love. Madelyne let her stupidity consume her usually high functioning common sense as she pressed warm lips onto his, a fire starting to blossom in her chest that she so felt her heart might tear out of her body and present itself to him. He smiled at her, and he was sweet. Better than any other boys; like the purest of angels as there could be, with those fucking chocolate-colored shimmering eyes and warm grin and throaty chuckle. Everything about him was like a warm blanket wrapping around her, heat rising in her stomach. 

The marriage is nice. 

She has a pretty dress, a pure shade of pristine snow-white. She tries not to think about that other girl, that Jean, that woman she so resembles. Wild tangles of scarlet locks and soft freckles like stars flounce down the aisle as they lock eyes, and that fire lights itself once again in her warming heart. It's like swimming in a sea of emotions, love so overwhelming it drowns out the blaring organs that sound like a death march. 

(And, as it turns it, it wasn't wrong.) 

 

ACT II - SCOTT SUMMERS 

 

Why is she doing this? 

Actually, he already knows. Stupid questions may just be another insufferable Summers gene. As demons scour the city and wreak havoc upon innocent citizens, he knows it's his fault. He should have never done such a thing - shouldn't have abandoned his son, his home, his Maddie. But it is far too late to give heartfelt apologies and warm, butterfly-stomach kisses; not with his wife driven so far to madness. He watches the Goblyn Queen order her hellish minions farther into the city, watches them tear apart everything with menacing glee. 

(This is what it felt like to watch Scott tear their marriage apart, Maddie thinks.)

He lets out an aimless plea for her to cease this chaos, call off her warriors. It does not work. He wonders how he could be this stupid, and he watches tears stream down her cheeks in salty streaks of wet droplets. She's crying, and he cannot possibly hope to understand the agony consuming her mind like a parasite; infecting her with hatred and hurting and desire. 

It is not the desire she felt before. It is a desire to kill him. He wishes it didn't have to be this way, and he wants to call out for the world to stop. The other X-Men hold their ground and keep fighting, and he wants to scream at them to just let them talk to his Maddie, let him hold her and stop the aching in her heart. 

She will never be his Maddie again. Not after everything. 

 

ACT III - JEAN GREY

 

She watches as her copy falls to the ground, her very same features contorted with a sinister snarl emanating an intense menace. Scott Summers cries, and she can do nothing but clutch Madelyne's lifeless hand. She can still feel Maddie's pain pulling at the back of her brain, and tries to ignore it. 

She doesn't pretend to understand the hopelessness of Maddie; she has braved her own trials and tribulations of the world, but never has she experienced this. It's a different kind of pain, and her death feels aimless, simply out of spite. Jean hasn't died, so she doesn't know. She wonders if Maddie will live in peace in heaven. She hopes so - it will ease the guilt, the sorrow in her own heart. 

Maybe it makes her a bad person to have been so dismissive of Scott's marriage. But an aching part of her knows that she should have never come back to him; homewrecker, husband-stealer, mistress. She feels like her heart has been branded with all of these labels know, and it makes her cry to think about it. She wishes it was not this difficult to seek out some sense of happiness, a boon of respite, the light at the end of the tunnel. 

Later that night, she does not come to bed with Scott. He doesn't even come back to the X-Mansion. 

She doesn't know where he is, so instead she lets violent sobs overtake her body as she weeps for the good that could have been Madelyne Pryor if Jean had only tried harder. 

ACT IV - THE GOBLYN QUEEN 

 

She will never be his once again. She already knows this. 

The part of her that has ascended life on Earth wanders existence with the Phoenix in the White Hot Room, wondering. Watching. Waiting. She lets her mind drift into happier times, and she feels Scott's fingers ghost her cheek gently, cupping her face in a sincere embrace. Sweet whispers fill her head, and she hears his chest rising up and down in a peaceful pattern as she lies next to him in their bed, Nathan's gentle snores in the background. 

He is not there when she opens her eyes. It is only blank heat, pale walls trapping her in a hell and a heaven with only shattered memeories. She lets hot tears fall, and wonder how she can be overcome with such sorrow even in death. There is no peace for her in the afterlife; only knowing that she is a carbon copy, a stupid clone of the woman he really loves. She was just a filler for the gap in his life, and this will haunt her spirit forever. 

She sobs. 

She knows she was never good enough for him.


	2. requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p2 for no reason, like no one even cares about my writing tbh

This is hell. Plain and simple. 

Madelyne feels like she's been locked inside a box with the walls made of white light. Everything is too small, too cramped, too bright. It's compressing her into a tiny ball, and she can barely breathe. 

She's been here for a while. 

Too long. 

Where is Scott? 

He killed you, she reminds herself. Because he doesn't love her anymore. Actually, correction. He never loved her. How could her ever? She was just a filler until Jean came back for him. Because she couldn't be Jean Grey. She couldn't even be Madelyne Pryor for him. She was just a fucking clone all this time, and now she's going to spend the rest of her eternity trapped in the white hot room, rays of light scorching her vision relentlessly. Flames lapping at every inch of her pallid skin, too hot and violently luminous. 

The Phoenix Force was never a benevolent being. It can't even be a humane one. 

No. Because it's the one constantly showing her illusions of Scott and Nathan, the former love of her fucking life with her son. And yet, every time she tries to go to them, they vanish. Dissolve into smoke in her hands, curling around her fingertips like tendrils. She begins to sob, falling to her knees. The Phoenix only crows in delight, flames licking at the salty streams running down her cheeks. It knows that she can't spend the rest of eternity crying, heart shattering over and over again in a vicious cycle. 

And when it breaks her - when Madelyne's heart turns black and infected with a lust for vengeance - it will turn benevolent. It will resurrect her to give her a chance for revenge. And it will regain another one of its hosts, Jean Grey. 

And if Madelyne fails? 

The cycle begins anew. 

She's just a clone. Who would ever fucking care if she just died again, anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGSTY


End file.
